1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a structure of an upper cover that covers an upper part of a washing machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
A drum washing machine as a machine that washes clothes using power, generally includes a tub in which washing water is stored, a drum rotatably installed in the tub, and a driving motor to rotate the drum. When the drum is rotated in a state in which laundry and detergent water are put into the drum, laundry is in friction with the drum and detergent water so that dirt may be removed from laundry.
In general, the drum washing machine includes a main body that forms a space in which the drum, the driving motor, and the like may be accommodated, and an upper cover that covers an upper part of the main body that is open.
The upper cover is generally manufactured by individually making a rectangular plate formed of wood and a molded material formed of plastic and coupled to a circumference of the rectangular plate and then by integrating the rectangular plate and the molded material by stapling or using an adhesive. However, a working process of the upper cover is complicated, and an excessive working time is required.